ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Reynard Brax
Lord Reynard Brax is the Lord of Hornvale and the head of House Brax. Appearance Reynard is the young man of 19 years, with a strong figure of six years of practice under his cousin Gylen. He's of middle height, always wearing his silver cloak decorated with the purple unicorn of House Brax. He's said to resemble his uncle Robert, with his golden hair reaching the nape of his neck, and pale skin. However, his most striking feature are his mismatched eyes : the right one is blue, and the left one is green. He also has a scar on his chest, but its cause is unknown to everyone but Reynard. He received two scars on his arm, from a falcon. History Reynard was born in 351 AC to Lord Tytos Brax and his wife Lady Roslin, formerly of House Marbrand. He was raised in Hornvale, by his father and Maester Helliweg. He was close to his sickly, zealot brother Alyn, four years his junior, and his two sisters, Rowena and Alysa. The change in this regime came in 360 AC when 9-year-old Reynard was sent to King's Landing, on the request of his cousin, Gylen Brax, to train the martial arts. When he arrived there, he met the young scholar, on his visit to King's Landing. It was Edric Algood, and the two quickly bonded, and eventually went on to become lovers. He spent next six years under Gylen's care, training hard to become a knight, and at the age of 15, Gylen was ready to knight his young cousin, but Tytos called his son back, as he needed to study for his role as the heir of Hornvale. Reynard was as hard-working as ever, and the four years he spent with his father proved fruitful. Maester Helliweg was pretty much blind my then, and Reynard helped him store the books, read and write, as Helliweg was a writer in his early years. Bryan Hill, his father's legitimized bastard, also came in that period, and he and Reynard quickly became close friends. Since then, Reynard wasn't to be seen anywhere without Bryan, and it was rumoured in Hornvale that the two were lovers, but Tytos stopped these rumours when he married Reynard to Margaery Estren, the eldest daughter of Lord Dilon Estren, in 369 AC. 370 AC After his father's sudden death in 370 AC, as the result of an illness, Reynard became the Lord of Hornvale, aged 19. He's followed at King's Landing, with his liege Damion Lannister. After successfully dealing with a rebel Edmure, who claimed to be a pretender to Hornvale, and executing him after finding him at Fair Isle, Reynard was caught in the midst of a battle of wills between himself and his father-in-law, Lord Dilon Estren, for the care of his son after his birth. The argument started at the dinner, and does continue without any visible end. He hired Alvyn Drox, to strengthen the bonds with his vassals, naming him his steward ; and Alvyn made his sister Alysa a handmaiden to Lady Melesa Lannister. As to his second vassal House, House Ferren, he married his brother Alyn to Serra Ferren. Quotes " If a lord wants to succeed, he has to put his feelings aside, but before that, he has to be quite, and utterly selfish. "Category:House Brax Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi